


Hope to those who have not (Pt. 8\?) by Adalisa

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3PO's thoughts while Bobba Fett sells Obi Wan.</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (Pt. 8\?) by Adalisa

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Romie, who does the Beta-reading really

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (8/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (Pt. 8\?) 

###  by Adalisa 

Email: marioz@spin.com.mx

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and let's face it, it's  
the only real reason to keep writing.

Distribution: M_A site, my site. Everybody else just ask, I  
won't say no.

Website: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine/

Summary: 3PO's thoughts while Bobba Fett sells Obi Wan.

Sequel to: Hope to those who have not (Pt. 7\?)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: George Lucas is god and owns this characters. But  
when he is not looking we borrow them for a while. :)  
Seriously, I'm not making any money out of this. Really.

Content: Q\O

Warning: This has m/m slash. If you're not into this, don't  
read it. O.k.? Flames will be used to feed the plot-bunnies.

Spoilers: Very few for the movie, a couple for JA 2. It's an  
AU, and it doesn't follow Canon.

Notes: A big thanks to Romie, who does the Beta-reading really  
fast :)

  


Oh my goodness...

Everything is happening too fast for my taste, and I most  
definitely do not like it.

We arrived on Dantooine, and there were no signs of Jedi or  
other ships in the desert city that was chosen as the meeting  
place. It appeared to have been glorious in the past, but now  
it was only ruins. A devastation very much like the desert on  
Tatooine.

Master Fett ordered me and ten more units to accompany him and  
Master Kenobi to the exchange, because we were to receive the  
payment. I tried not to look too closely at Master Kenobi... he  
was half naked and his skin showed the scars of constant  
torture. I was sure that he would not appreciate that someone  
could see them.

And I did not want to give him false hope.

As soon as the cage was positioned, the buyer arrived. I have  
never met such a truly terrifying sentient, even though he was  
at least a head shorter than Master Fett.

Dressed all in black, his face marked with an intricate design  
in red and black, Master Kenobi's new owner had enough presence  
to freeze anyone to the spot.

The man, who refused to give any name or identification,  
agreeded that Master Fett's droids would retrieve the agreed  
payment from his ship, which was not far away.

I was among the lucky ones that Master Fett chose.

I must admit, I was curious to know how much an enslaved Jedi  
Knight was worth.

But once in the dark man's ship, I realized that I had a very  
unique opportunity. Of course, I was acting purely based on my  
vast inexperience and desire to help Master Anakin... Since no  
one had arrived to rescue Master Kenobi, I could only assume  
that it was for reasons unknown to me... and if they arrived  
after the dark man was gone, I wanted to stay useful to them in  
case Master Anakin was not in the rescue party.

As soon as I was left alone, I rushed to one of the nearest  
communications console and downloaded the ship's route. Of  
course, it was a fool's attempt, a suicide decision... but it  
was something that would please Master Anakin.

I hurried out once I had the route secure in my data banks,  
just in time to see the dark man pull Master Kenobi out of his  
cell, studying him as if he were an animal.

Master Kenobi was now naked, with chains around his neck,  
ankles and wrists. His eyes were glazed as he was forced to his  
feet by the dark man; he seemed to have lost the small force of  
will that he still had the last time I saw him.

The dark man grinned as he touched Master Kenobi's skin,  
tracing the scars that Master Fett had left, making Master  
Kenobi shudder. He seemed to be enjoying Master Kenobi's pain  
more than the view of his body.

Master Fett motioned with his head as he ordered me and the  
other units to return to his ship, as we were supposed to leave  
the 'client' and Master Kenobi alone the moment that the  
payment was secured. I allowed myself to turn back and see  
Master Kenobi again as the dark man dragged him to his own  
ship, while all his hopes of rescue were destroyed. No one  
could save him now.

Master Kenobi had been shoved into the dark man's ship when the  
sound of shooting lasers called everyone's attention. The dark  
man turned to Master Fett and growled. It was one of the most  
disgusting things I have had the displeasure to see, as his  
teeth were a noxious black marked with yellow stains.

The door of the cargo bay blast open and we could all see  
Master Jinn and Master Anakin fight the last combat droids that  
Master Fett had placed for our security. Both of them were  
using shining swords that any battle logic would say were  
ineffective against blasters, but they were gaining ground.

"Go now!" Master Fett yelled at his client, while getting his  
own weapon ready. "I'll soon bring Jinn in chains to your  
master."

The dark man glared, but then nodded. He only paused to stare  
straight into Master Jinn's eyes, making him stop. For a  
moment, I was sure that Master Jinn paled, and the dark man  
smiled.

Another terrifying sight that I would erase from my memory  
banks gladly.

The dark man's ship took off as Master Fett and the  
combat-equipped units attacked Master Jinn and Master Anakin  
with all their power. I wish I could say that I witnessed the  
battle, but I must admit that I am a coward at heart - I tried  
to put distance between me and the striking lasers.

At least I can say that I had enough good sense to stay away  
from Master Fett's ship. I knew that my owner wouldn't take  
long in figuring out that I had been the one who sent the  
distress signal which led Master Jinn to us... and if he lost,  
as I hoped he would, my sensitive circuits wouldn't stand the  
torture that would be awaiting for me. If Master Fett won, I  
could never face Master Anakin again.

While I was running, I saw a black skinned man, uniformed in a  
similar guise to that of the Nubian girl that had been  
accompanying Master Jinn and Master Kenobi on Tatooine. He had  
a blaster in his hand, and I could only hope that he was there  
to help Master Jinn and Master Anakin.

I found a ship in one of the gardens of the city and hid behind  
it. I was sure that it was the ship that Master Anakin and  
Master Jinn had used to reach Dantooine, but I could not board  
it without permission.

I was absolutely sure that I would have a lot of time to think  
about all what had happened, but I was suddenly surprised to  
hear a familiar beeping behind me.

"Breep? Bip Beep!!"

"R2-D2, sir! I am delighted to see you again!" It was true; I  
cannot express how glad I was to see a familiar unit again...  
Of course, now I have come to see that R2 does has some  
particular insights into how to deal with many situations to  
which I would most readily object, but at the moment I was just  
happy to see someone who could help me to find a safer place.

"Bipbreep broo?"

"Master Kenobi? He has been taken off planet by his new owner.  
They left as soon as Master Anakin arrived."

"BEEEPBREEP!! BRIP BREEP!!"

"We cannot go to tell them, R2D2! If Master Fett sees me he  
will most surely terminate my functions!" R2 just beeped a very  
offensive adjective before returning to the ship. I probably  
should not have followed, but I had to object to his  
description of my circuits.

Once inside, he led me to a communicators console, insisting  
that since it had been me who had led Master Anakin and Master  
Jinn to this situation, it should be me who that updated them.

I cannot say that it did not please me to hear Master Anakin's  
voice through his communicator again, or his clear happiness  
when he learned that I had the dark man's location in my memory  
banks.

If everything was already too rushed for my tastes, after I  
said that phrase on the communicator, the speed doubled.  
Perhaps tripled.

The sounds of lasers that I had been hearing only by  
communicator suddenly sounded much more closer, and the next  
thing I knew, Master Jinn, Master Anakin and the dark skinned  
man I saw earlier ran inside the cockpit and we took off, still  
amidst the fire of some droids.

And I know that Master Fett won't leave us alone that easily.  
He wants Master Jinn.

After we had put some distance between us and Dantooine, Master  
Anakin hugged me, very happy to see me. I was delighted. Even  
though he did not have time to finish me, he is my maker and my  
one true owner. I do not have any desire to leave his side.

And I know I won't be leaving his side soon. I gave them the  
ship's route, and when the dark skinned man, Captain Demi  
Panaka from the Naboo's Queen's Royal Guard deciphered it, he  
cursed.

Apparently, Master Kenobi's new captor is taking him to  
Coruscant, in the center of the Republic.

We are on our way to Coruscant now, and everyone seems  
incredibly upset. Particularly Master Jinn, who only comes out  
of his designated room when it's time to train Master Anakin  
with the lightsabers. Captain Panaka has been contacting Naboo,  
and the news from there is not good either.

Things are going too fast, indeed.

And I fear they will get worse before there is even a little  
hope of them getting better.

To be continued...

  



End file.
